pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/Filmy/002
Odkąd powstały pierwsze, pokemonowe wampiry, minął niemal rok. Cztery wamponie, wraz z ich pokemonami, starały się żyć w miarę normalnie i spokojnie. Chyba jednak nie wszyscy wywiązali się z pierwotnej umowy. Żyło im się coraz ciężej, a wielki głód dawał im się we znaki. Odwiedźmy więc je i sprawdźmy, jak to wygląda na prawdę. Piękna kobieta, Stella Shimura, odkąd stała się wampirem, straciła swoją posadę super modelki. Szmaragdowy kolor jej oczu nie współgrał z cerą i fryzurą. Do zdjęć z uśmiechem nie nadawały się też jej ostre kły. Przez Zespół Plazma straciła wszystko, co miała. Teraz musiała sobie poradzić ze swoim, nowym życiem, jak każdy Wampoń. Choć myślała, że wszystko już stracone, szczególnie po tym, kiedy i jej miłość odeszła, nie zamierzała się poddać. Nastał jednak dzień, w którym nie wytrzymała dłużej i od tamtego czasu... Już nigdy więcej nie była sobą. Obudziła się, jak zwykle o świcie, wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, padającego na jej twarz. Tą noc zmuszona była spędzić w hotelu, mając ze sobą swoją Bellosom, czyli jedyną cenną "rzecz", jaka jej została. Jakoś nikt nie chciał przyjąć jej do pracy, na którą mogłaby się zgodzić, ze swoimi wymaganiami. Nie mogła już dłużej żyć w takim standardzie, jak kiedyś. Im wiodło jej się gorzej, tym bardziej miała chęć posilenia się mięsem pokemona. Głód potęgował się z każdym dniem i zwykłe warzywa w jej sytuacji nie były już w stanie go zaspokoić. Dodatkowo ciągły dostęp do Bellosom kusił niemiłosiernie. Stella w końcu nie mogła tego wytrzymać... Gdy tylko zebrała się z łóżka, jak codziennie, przywitał ją radośnie jej pokemon, przechadzający się po pokoju. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu tak, że pewnie i trzy piętra niżej to słyszeli. Uznała, że dłużej już tego nie wytrzyma... -Wybacz, Bell... Nie zniosę już tego głodu! Wszystko straciłam i... Już nic się dla mnie nie liczy. - rzekła, ku przerażeniu pokemona. Bellosom jednak nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru uciekać. Czekała cierpliwie i spokojnie, aż jej właścicielka nagle zatopiła w niej swoje ostre kły i zaczęła posilać się jej krwią. Nie mogła jednak przewidzieć, jak wielkie konsekwencję będzie to za sobą niosło. Tajemnicza substancja, ukryta w każdym z pokemonów danych wampirom, szybko rozprzestrzeniła się po ciele Stelli, uderzając głównie w jej mózg. Dane szybko płynęły między receptorami, po chwili całkowicie przejmując nad nimi kontrolę. Jeden posiłek, a kara niewyobrażalna... Utracenie własnej tożsamości, kontroli nad umysłem i ciałem... Wegetacja. Wcale nie potrzebowała dużo krwi, bo już jedna kropla spustoszyłaby cały Jej organizm. Ona natomiast, niczym w amoku, po kawałeczku pożarła swoją Bellosom. Poczynając od wyssania całej krwi, główne danie zaczęła od jej jednak wciąż delikatnie bijącego serduszka. Niewielki pokemon, to też małe serce, które niemalże połknęła w całości. W następnej kolejności zajęła się sałatką z płatków Bellosom, razem z kawałkami jej ciała. W ten sposób z niewinnego pokemonka nie pozostał nawet ślad. Jego właścicielka natomiast, po udanej uczcie, z pustym wzrokiem opuściła hotel, nie zabierając ze sobą kompletnie nic. Zniknęła w głębi lasu i nikt więcej o niej nie słyszał. Dalen Mukina, młody i niemalże świerzo upieczony mąż Siostry Joy był zmuszony opuścić swoją ukochaną żonę, gdy został wamponiem. Za bardzo się bał, że może zrobić jej krzywdę, albo jej podopiecznym. Nie mógł znieść, że najbliższa mu osoba mogłaby ucierpieć przez potwora, jakim się stał. Długi czas po przemianie nie było go w domu, aż zakradł się tam pewnej nocy i zabrał wszystko, co najpotrzebniejsze, składając ostatni, delikatny pocałunek na ustach swojej żony. Ze łzami musiał jednak pozwolić jej żyć z kimś... Normalnym i uciec do lasu... Właśnie tam spędził rok, ze swoim mrocznym Marowakiem. Sam nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego pokemon jest akurat czarny i otaczany w pewnych kręgach aż taką czcią. Niewielu wiedziało, że on, jak i inne Takie pokemony to Hanyo - wysłannicy demona. Wielkiego potwora, który czycha w swoim podziemnym więzieniu, zbierając siły, by zniszczyć wszystko, co dobre. O nim jednak kiedy indziej... Cała rasa Hanyo jest zdolna do porozumiewania się z ludźmi i kontaktów ze swoim "panem". Także Marowak Dalena, pieszczotliwie zwany Wakiem, umiał mówić i oczywiście... Nakłaniać swojego właściwiela do złego, pod pretekstem lepszej przyszłości i możliwego "ozdrowienia". Tak samo było tego felarnego dnia... -Dalen... Wiem już, na pewno, co musisz zrobić, byś dzięki swoim mocom mógł pomagać wszystkim i wszystkiemu wracać do pełni sił! - zaczął nagle rozmowę Wak, kiedy oboje przechadzali się po lesie. -No... Słucham więc. - odparł wampoń, jak zwykle zastanawiając się nad swoim trudnym losem. Słuchał jednak całkiem uważnie. -Musisz zrobić użytek ze swoich kłów i zjeść po jednej sztuce z każdego gatunku pokemona, jaki istnieje. Wtedy Twoje łzy będą mogły nie tylko doskonale leczyć, ale i zmarłych przywracać do życia! Pomyśl... Świat bez smutku i śmierci, bez straty i żałoby... Czy to nie byłoby cudowne? - odrzekł, pytając retorycznie na koniec. Był prawdzim mistrzem przekładania wszystkiego na swoją korzyść. -Czy ja wiem... Poświęcić życie tylu pokemonów, abym ja mógł władać życiem i śmiercią? - był nieco niepewny, co do takiej wizji, która z innej strony... Wydawała się niezwykle kusząca. -Oczywiście, że się opłaca! Przecież na koniec będziesz mógł na nowo ożywić te pokemony! - zachęcał wciąż, aż... Dalen dał się przekonać. Z nowym więc celem wyruszyli więc na wieloletnie poszukiwania. Izabell Ogata i Marcel Ihara... Los chciał, że drogi tej pary wampirów zeszły się ze sobą bardziej, niż ktokolwiek by pomyślał. Hodowczyni pokemonów i psychiatra, którzy poznali się w laboratorium, gdzie oboje zostali zmienieni. Niemalże od razu... Połączyło ich uczucie, które nie miało prawa zaistnieć między takimi potworami... Miłość. Wampir nie ma prawa kochać, nie ma prawa normalnie żyć. Ta dwójka jednak przeciwstawiła się temu pierwotnemu założeniu. Wamponie powinny być bezpłodne, ale i to nie stanęło na przeszkodzie tej parze w, choć przypadkowym, to jednak założeniu rodziny. Nie musięli długo czekać, by Izabell zaszła w ciążę, co wyczuli oboje przyszli rodzice. Zakochani w sobie na zabój, nie ośmienili się nie spędzić ze sobą reszty swojego życia i dość szybko wzięli razem ślub, przyjmując jednak dla niepoznaki nazwisko Izabell. Państwo Ogata, nawet w czasie ciąży kobiety, mieszkali w lesie, w małym wiktoriańskim domku gdzieś w Unovie. Właśnie tam, na świat przyszła słodka para bliźniąt. Chłopczyk i dziewczynka, a oboje czarnowłosy i oczywiście szmaragdowoocy. On był mniejszy i bardziej pucułowaty, o bystrym błysku w oku, a ona szczupła, bardziej koścista, ale za to nieco większa. Oboje jednak byli bardzo kochani przez swoich rodziców. Małe wampirzątka musiały same poznawać i uczyć się używać mocy, z podpowiedziami swoich rodziców. Dwójka ta nazywała się odpowiednio... Viola i Dimitri. Już jako kilkumiesięczne dziecko Dimitri potrafił w swoich myślach powiedzieć, czego mu potrzeba, co bardzo ułatwiło zadanie jego rodzicom, a także samemu odczytać ich myśli. Viola natomiast była bardziej niezależna i robiła wszystko, by rodzice nie mieli łatwo, nawet w tak młodym wieku. Była wielką marudą, ale za to od zawsze uwielbiała wszelkie pokemony. Były to bardzo nietypowe dzieci... Chłopczyk odziedziczył i moc i jad po swoim ojcu, a dziewczynka... Po matce. Oboje rodziców przysięgli sobie, że zrobią wszystko, żeby ich dzieci były bezpieczne i mogły żyć jak najbardziej normalnie. Nawet za cenę ich życia. Wszyscy byli jednak bardzo szczęśliwi, jako pierwsza na świecie, wampirza rodzina. Dimitri i Viola zostali więc pierwszymi, naturalnie zrodzonymi wamponiami, o czym na szczęście przez długi czas nie wiedział nikt, poza rodzicami. I... Jednak nie wszyscy żyli w bólu i cierpieniu. Najważniejsze jest, by mimo przeciwności losu, odnaleźć w życiu jakiś sens i cel. Najlepsza do tego... Jest miłość, która łączy dwoje ludzi i pozwala im wzajemnie się wspierać i walczyć o lepsze jutro. Właśnie to pozwoliło przetrwać ostatniej parze i odnaleźć szczęście. Nawet w samotności nie wolno się poddawać, bo można na prawdę wiele stracić. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak to jest być takim wamponiem... Wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa, który poza współgatunkowcami... Nie ma nikogo. No... Pozostają jeszcze pokemony, ale nawet najlepsze nie zastąpią wsparcia drugiego człowieka. Kiedyś jeszcze na pewno zajrzymy do każdego z wamponi i sprawdzimy, jak poradzą sobie dalej. Dziś... To by było na tyle. Po słowie: Haj! Nie powiem, trochę mi zajęło pisanie Tego, a i inne zajęcia zazwyczaj miałam. Jednak... W końcu skończyłam i można czytać :3 Teraz już NA PEWNO wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest Viola, a ona sama... Dowie się o tym bardzo późno xD W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że się podobało i zapraszam do czytania kolejnych moich wypocin, gdy tylko się pojawią : )